Love charmed Alice
by Caramelsmiles
Summary: A faceless man gives Alice a harm that makes her fall in love with him. The role holders of course are furious(not because they didn't think of it themselves)but because even if they so badly want to kill the faceless guy Alice's life is tethered to him(thanks to the charm)and we'll have to see how this story turns out.


Alice was at a party in Hearts and was sitting at a table,sipping her tea,feeling tired. She'd spent the whole night dancing with each and every one of the role holders and all she wanted to do was sleep.

At that moment a faceless man walked up to her,smiling. For a faceless he was rather handsome with thick,black hair,and a elegant jawline that begged to be traced.

"Hi,"he said in a friendly voice, "My name is Jacob. I work as a waiter in town. Your name is Alice,right?"

"Yes,that's me,"Alice said."Why?"

Jacob turned pink and smiled, "It's just I've seen you around in town a bit and you're so kind to everyone. You smiled at me and said thank you when I served you at my restaurant. I doubt you remember me you?"

Alice's face turned apologetic, "No,I'm sorry."

Jacob smiled again, "That's alright. I just wanted to tell you that I'm in love with you."He seemed embarrassed to say so,but his posture and smile was confident.

Alice turned scarlet, "Pardon?"

"I'm inlove with you. Is there any chance that you could fall in love with me as well?"he asked,now sounding a bit wary.

"Um,"Alice looked down and mumbled, "I don't think so,but we could be friends."Then she looked at him and said more forcefully,"But it's not because you're a faceless. I don't want to fall in love with anyone. I've had a bad experience before."She thought wistfully of her tutor.

"Oh,it's okay. You don't have to explain,"Jacob replied and then handed her a tiny box tied with a ribbon. "But,could you please take this?It's a chocolate I made for you. If it's impossible for you to love me,then could you eat it for me. It would make me feel much better."

Alice smiled at him, "Of course I can."She opened the bow holding the box closed,pulled out the circular chocolate within and popped it in her mouth. She glanced at Charles with wide eyed surprise, "Wow,it's really good."

"Thank you,"he said beaming.

She finished the chocolate and swallowed it down. Immediately a strange feeling overtook her,it was a warm,melting feeling that made her heart feel tight. It was a familiar feeling,the feeling she had felt when she fell in love with her tutor. How odd that she should feel it again now,but this feeling felt far hotter.

She looked up at Jacob and her heart exploded and she couldn't help but smile. This was the man she was in love with, Her one and only.

"Jacob, I was wrong when I said that I couldn't love you because I do. I love you Jacob."

"I love you too Alice,"Jacob said taking her hand and Alice moved closer to him and somehow they both moved their faces together and they were kissing passionately.

* * *

Ace walked around the party,feeling bored. The only part of the night that had been fun was dancing with Alice. Where was she anyway?

He began looking for her,past the queen and prime minister who were arguing up a storm,past Boris and the twins who were talking animatedly,past Blood who was standing with Elliott,looking bored out of his mind. Julius was standing awkwardly alone and Ace considered walking to him,but he wanted to find Alice first. And find her he did.

To his huge surprise she was making out wildly with a faceless man in a corner. He had her pinned against the wall and their tongues were swirling together wildly.

Hot anger and jealousy exploded in him. Why was Alice with a faceless?Honestly that was fucked up. And why was she letting that guy kiss her when she'd never allowed Ace or anyone else to do so. When he had tried to kiss Alice,she'd slapped him.

He walked up to them, a smile on his face and when he reached them he said, "Well,well Alice what do we have here?"

The kissing couple broke apart and Alice looked at Ace with wide eyes while Jacob only looked put out. Ace's fury flamed and he waited for Alice's reply.

"A-ace,"Alice stammered. "What are you doing here? "Her lips were swollen and red, her hair a wild mess.

Ace cocked an eyebrow still smiling cheerily. "You're at a party, Alice. There are tons of people here, you know."

"Ah,right."Alice seemed at a lost for words.

Ace added,"I would suggest you get a room,Alice."

Her face flamed angrily, "Get out of here,Ace! There's nothing wrong with being in love with someone!"

"Are you saying you're in love with that faceless nobody?"

"Don't talk about him like that and yes,I am!"

Ace grinned,"Now that is a problem!"

"Why's that?"

Ace didn't answer. All he did was pull out his blade and lunge toward that faceless scum.

Alice screamed and-

CLANG!

Ace was surprised to hear his sword meet the metal of another sword. He looked up and saw Peter White standing there with an angry scowl.

"Were you trying to harm my Alice? I'll kill you for that malice!"

"Actually, no...You see I'm trying to kill her lover whom you just saved."

"Lover?!"

 **To be continued.**


End file.
